After All is Said and Done
by KuteKitsune21
Summary: After the Sailor Starlights left, everyone assumes Usagi is still the same person. They assume that none of the events of the past years have changed her. She's still the same person on the outside, but is she? Beware: Sexual Content and Graphic Conten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Note: This takes place after the Sailor Starlights season. The Starlights have left and everyone has been revived.

* * *

Usagi sat on her bed and sighed. Everyone was alive again. Everything was back to normal, but for some reason, her heart still hurt. For a year, she endured on her own. For a year she sent letters to Mamoru and never received a reply. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako had been there, but it wasn't the same. They continually yelled at her to be true to Mamoru, but they never asked about him. They never figured out that she hadn't heard from him until it had been going on for so long that she almost had forgotten what he felt like. She had forgotten what his kisses felt like. When she had gone to the club with Seiya and had thought he was going to kiss her, she had almost hoped he would.

Usagi pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She hugged herself tightly. The moon shown onto her bed, illuminating her dark room. Mamoru had called her that day, but she didn't want to see him. Initially, she had wanted to see him a lot, but she was shy. They had kissed, but there was so much that he didn't know. There was so much he didn't understand. Usagi looked down at her ring. The pink heart glinted up at her and she felt tears prickling her blue eyes. She wanted to marry him. She did. But was that what the ring meant? A year had passed and she wasn't the same person. Was he? Did he still love her? She always seemed to just forgive him and let him back in so easily. They never talked about fights or when Mamoru had broken up with her after Chibiusa had appeared. They just got back together. Even though he had broken her heart, she had let him back in so easily.

This time, they needed to talk. Usagi wasn't sure if she could deal with being left alone again. She wasn't okay on her own. She got lonely. If he wasn't going to be with her forever, like he seemed to promise and did promise in their past life, she didn't want to keep waiting and enduring the pain.

"Usagi?"

She looked down and smiled softly at the black cat sitting at the foot of her bed. "Hello Luna."

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy with everyone back now."

Usagi looked back out the window. Images of her friends dying in her arms flashed before her eyes. Images of Galaxia telling her how she had killed Mamoru ripped through her again. "I'm fine," she said, plastering a smile on her face. "Just tired. You know me. Hungry, sleepy, clumsy Usagi!" She pulled back the covers, curled up, and turned her back to the cat. "I'm fine, Luna." She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep as tears tracked down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes tighter as she tried to clear her head of their deaths. The blood on her hands. The loss she suffered. She wasn't the same Usagi anymore.

* * *

"I think something's wrong with Usagi," Luna said looking up at Rei.

The shrine maiden and Sailor Scout of the planet Mars stopped sweeping leaves to look down at the little cat. She brushed her black hair from her face and then looked out over Tokyo. "I think so, too. She hasn't been herself lately."

"What should we do?"

Rei shrugged. "She'll talk to us when she's ready to."

"Like she did when she never got a response from Mamoru."

Rei looked away, trying to fight back the angry, guilty tears. She wasn't a cry baby, but she felt horrible for never realizing how much Usagi was hurting. "I'll talk to her. All of us will treat her to lunch and get her to talk to us."

A few hours later, Usagi sat at a restaurant with her friends. She had ordered some ramen, but just stared at it, feeling the tension building. "What?" she finally asked, lifting her head to look in each of their eyes.

"Well," Rei said, looking at each of the other scouts before turning back to Usagi. "We want to make sure everything is okay with you. It seems like you've been acting a little differently lately. A little out of character."

"I'm fine!" Usagi chirped, spooning a big forkful of ramen into her mouth and forcing it down with her milkshake.

Minako looked convinced and smiled. "Good! I'm glad."

Ami looked at the girls around her and then back at Usagi. The blonde looked away and continued to force food into her mouth.

"Are you sure, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked softly, putting a hand over hers, stilling the food shoveling.

Usagi almost gave in, but forced a smile and a laugh. "Of course! Don't worry, Ami-chan. Everything is fine!"

"So have you seen Mamoru since we said good by to the Sailor Starlights?" Makoto asked while watching Usagi carefully.

"Uh, no. He's been busy. Listen guys. I have to get home, mom wants help with some chores. Bye!" Usagi jumped up from the table and ran out, her heart hammering in her chest. No, she hadn't seen him. She was avoiding him. She was afraid. It seemed like everyone she loved and held close, left her or died. She didn't want to watch anymore. She didn't want to be stupid, weak Usagi who watched her friends die as she stood back crying. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She was going to get stronger. And Mamoru was going to prove to her that he really wanted to be with her forever. He hadn't seemed like he missed her at all that whole time he was gone. _You're being irrational, baka!_ Her mind screamed. _He was dead._ Her heart stopped for a moment. That thought still hurt her. That fact chilled her insides. He had been dead.

"Usako!"

Usagi stopped. Her heart beat wildly as she turned to find Mamoru hurrying over to her. He looked happy to see her in his black turtleneck and grey pants. He hurried over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Usako! I'm so glad I happened to see you. I thought maybe you were avoiding me." He pulled a hand through his black hair and looked down at her.

"I've been busy, Mamo-chan." She looked away. He had been dead. He had been dead. Her heart thumped with those words. Did he still love her? Did he still want her?

"Everything okay?" he asked softly, concern etched in his face. "You don't seem yourself."

Usagi clenched her fists. She was tired of hearing that. "How am I suppose to be, Chiba Mamoru? Am I suppose to be happy, clumsy, stupid Usagi after watching my friends die around me and finding out my boyfriend was dead? Am I suppose to be the same after being by myself in my own loneliness for a year?" Her voice was a screech as hot, angry tears screamed down her cheeks.

Mamoru looked taken a back, his face falling, his eyes showing hurt. "I'm sorry, Usako. I'm sorry I was gone. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help that Galaxia came after me. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. If I could have been there, I would have—"

"No!" Usagi felt what she had been keeping locked away bubbling to the surface. "You chose to leave! You decided to go to America and study. You decided to leave me! You had a choice and I, like a good girlfriend, supported you even though it was killing me inside. Through this past year, the three hundred and sixty-five letters I sent you never revealed to you how much I hurt. How much I wanted to demand you to come back. And then it turned out, that you were dead! You chose to leave me and die!" Usagi turned and ran, leaving a stunned Mamoru in her wake. She knew she was being horrible. She knew she was being heartless, but her heart was so bruised, it felt like there was nothing left.

She lay on her bed that night, thinking to herself.

"Usagi?"

"Go away Luna."

"But, Mam—"

"I don't care. Go away. Tell him to stop calling." Usagi closed her eyes and begged her body to just fall asleep and never wake up. She didn't know how to deal anymore. She was unraveling. The pain was finally creeping into her soul, tainting her, and she didn't care. She didn't even care if it turned her evil like Queen Beryl had become so long ago after Endymion's rejection. Maybe it was better off for her to be alone. Maybe then, she would be the powerful scout, finally. She wouldn't just stand by anymore and watch everyone else defeat her enemies. Usagi's tears stopped and she opened her eyes. She couldn't be kind and goodhearted forever. People like that weren't winners. People like that didn't watch their friends die in their arms, they killed the attackers before they got the chance and that is what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still, I own no one. I wish I did.

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry for some of the spelling errors, I'll upload the first chapter again, sans the errors and work better at it this time.

Keep the reviews coming! It makes me keep writing.

* * *

Luna padded into the pink bedroom and froze. The bed was empty. "Usagi?" she called into the room. There was no answer and the bed was cold. She hadn't been there for a while. The black cat jumped onto the bed and looked out over the neighborhood. "Usagi-chan," she sighed, shaking her head with worry.

"I want to learn to fight," Usagi said, looking Makoto straight in the eyes.

"Ugh." The Guardian of Jupiter looked at her friend, wary. Usagi had tried to "learn" things from her and the girls before, but she had given it up within a day. "Are you sure?"

Usagi's eyes flashed angrily. "Yes, I'm serious. I want to learn to fight. I want you to teach me everyday."

Makoto nodded, still wary. "Why don't we all train together more. Everyone—"

"No," Usagi said flatly, crossing her arms. "If you're not going to teach me, then fine. I'll be taught some other way." She turned and head out of Makoto's apartment, slamming the door, leaving her friend stunned. Usagi had expected Makoto to not believe her. She had asked for lessons before, but her heart had never been in it. Now, it was. She had woken up that morning, thinking maybe she could rely on her friends to help her to get stronger, but obviously they liked having her be the weak one. "Fine," she growled as she crossed the street and entered a dojo. She'd learn regardless of what her sailor scouts thought. She'd teach herself to be strong and to be independent. She'd learn to be the strong one. She'd learn to be on her own.

"What do you mean she asked you to teach her to fight?" Rei asked in disbelief. She sat on the porch of the shrine, Makoto standing in front of her. Ami and Minako looked just as speechless.

"She said she wanted to learn to fight. She was so serious, too." Makoto crossed her arms, leaning against a pole. "I wasn't sure what to do. I asked her if she was sure. She said absolutely. Then I said we could all train together and she said no and stormed out."

"I'm really worried," Ami said, closing her textbook. "She's been different since the battle with Galaxia and since the Starlights left. She's been avoiding us in school and has been spending time by herself."

"I noticed that, too," Minako said, looking down at her fingers. "I feel so horrible. I don't know what we did to hurt her so much."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her to let us know," Rei sighed, feeling helpless.

Usagi smiled as she jogged home. The session had been great. She'd felt powerful as she was taught moves by the sensei. Slowly, over the last month she had been going there, she felt like she was getting stronger. Each day, she felt herself hardening a little more, inside and out. She wasn't seeing her friends very much, but it was for their own good. This way, she could protect them and protect herself. She wasn't so open to getting hurt now and it would stay that way.

She noticed as she rounded the corner that there was someone standing at her gate. She stopped, panic ripping through her.

"Usako."

The name made Usagi shake. She wasn't ready to see him. She wasn't hardened enough yet. The words kept rattling through her blood: _He was dead. He was dead. You let him die._

There was nowhere to run. He walked forward, his grey-blue eyes dark and sad. His blue sweater hugged his chest and she wanted to run into arms so badly.

"Mamoru," she said matter-of-factly.

He stopped, the formality made his eyes darken a little. "Why haven't you been calling me back?"

"I've been busy." She made to go around him, but he grabbed her wrist. She stopped, staring in front of her, not daring to look at him.

"What's going on with you? You're avoiding me. You wont even look at me. You yelled at me, then ran away from me. What's happening to you? Talk to me, Usako."

Usagi felt herself shudder a little bit and tried to quickly rebuild the walls she had been building around herself. "Nothing is happening to me, Mamoru. I'm doing what I have to and it doesn't… it doesn't include you at the moment." She heard him suck in his breath and prayed her tears would stay back until she got through her door. "Let go of me." She looked up at him and tried to still her quivering lip. His face was so haunted and broken. But he had done this to her. He had left her. He had died. She had let him die and now she was making sure that would never happen. She was going to be the strong one from now on, the one with all the answers.

His hand dropped from her wrist and looked down at her hand. "Are you keeping the ring?"

"Do you want it back?" she asked, keeping her voice devoid of emotion.

"No, it was for you. It will always be yours. When you're ready… to include me… then… then let me know, Usako. I love you. I'll wait."

Usagi felt her heart breaking as she walked away from him. This was the right thing to do. She couldn't have them all die again. She'd be ready when the next enemy came and she'd have nothing for them to take from her. She'd be invincible because there would be no weaknesses left to throw at her. There would be no one to take from her every again.

She could feel the tears, those stupid, hateful tears, falling down her cheeks as she flew up the stairs and into her room. Luna sat at the foot of her bed.

"Usagi, what is it?"

"Nothing." She grabbed a towel and her robe and made for the door.

"What's happening to you? I don't think I even know you anymore."

Usagi stopped at her door and looked back. She loved the cat, but she was just another weakness to exploit. "I don't care, Luna. If you don't like who I am, then leave."

Luna's eyes widened, then hardened. "I think I will. If you happen to need me, I'll be with Rei."

She walked by Usagi and down the stairs, leaving Usagi completely alone. As she got into the tube, she closed her eyes, letting a small sob escape her lips. This was the way it had to be. She wasn't going to risk anyone anymore. She couldn't do it. She'd harden and if she had to, she be evil. She'd fill herself with hate if that meant never having to lose someone again.

* * *

Sorry that was on the shorter side. I've got lots of work to do and I'm trying to organize where I'd like this to go. So, Review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!

KuteKitsune21


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. I was going to update sooner, but destroyed my computer gulp and had to buy a new one. So I lost a bunch of my files. I've been trying to make up the work I lost and keep up with my school work at the same time.

Thanks again for reviewing. Please keep up the reviews and let me know if you'd like to see more or less of anything. I do love suggestions. No flames though. Only constructive criticism.

Arigatou! OH! And if at any point I use the wrong Japanese word for something, please let me know (or if the spelling is just wrong)! THANKS!

* * *

Red eyes glowed in the dark space that the small blue planet orbited in. He could feel it. He could feel the corruption of a pure heart. The power inside the heart was enormous, but there were still weak parts. He knew that it could be hardened if he helped it along. He chuckled to himself as he blew a black flower petal from his palm. It streaked towards the planet and burst through it's atmosphere. "Soon." His smooth voice echoed in the darkness. "Soon, my golden one, you will be mine."

* * *

Usagi could feel each of her muscles wound tightly, then release with power as she kicked, flipped, and struck the air. Her sensei watched, nodding his approval. She could feel her heart filling with the power she was generating in her body and smiled through the pain. She was getting stronger and would soon surpass the Jupiter. _Makoto would be jealous._ She snickered as she kicked again and then bowed.

She closed her eyes as the cool autumn air hit her as she exited the dojo. She hadn't talked to the scouts, her friends, in three months. She hadn't spoken to Mamoru in four. Usagi looked at the setting sun and smiled. She wasn't lonely anymore. She wasn't a crybaby anymore. Her parents had commended her improvement in school and could see the commitment she was putting into the dojo. Yes, she was a new Usagi. She didn't need anyone anymore.

Usagi's head whipped towards the park as she heard a scream pierce the air. As she got close, she jumped behind a tree. A woman was on the ground, screaming as what looked like a woman aimed a dagger at her heart. Her hair was green, moss green, and her skin was a deep brown. She wore a long, blue, tight dress that slit up the back. The dagger had a black hilt, but the blade looked like it was made of diamond. Usagi quickly transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled as she jumped from behind the tree.

The woman turned, her black eyes looked at her without worry, ignoring the fact that her victim was escaping. "What is it little girl?"

This was the part where Sailor Moon always took a few minutes to introduce herself, but she decided to just attack. Why wait? It only gave her opponent the upper hand. Sailor Moon came at the woman striking and kicking. The woman jumped into the air and flipped, landing a few feet away. As her feet touched the floor, Sailor Moon kicked her in the stomach and the puncher her in the face. The woman fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, slashing the air with the dagger. Sailor Moon dogged the attacks, feeling power rippling off the dagger. She could feel an utter calm taking over her as she fought, side stepping the woman's attacks, landing blows of her own as her opponent side stepped her. It seemed they were equals.

"Sailor Moon!" she heard a voice exclaim in surprise.

Shocked, Sailor Moon stumbled and was cut on the cheek by the woman. Her opponent flew into the air, laughing.

"Sailor Moon, don't be distracted so easily. I, Midori, will be back to claim what I have been sent to." She disappeared into the night, leaving behind an fuming Sailor Moon.

She turned and face the scouts and Tuxedo Kamen. She could tell it was Rei who had called out and the sting of the cut on her face only made her anger worse. The girls were staring at her in disbelief.

"Sailor Moon… you… were amazing," Sailor Jupiter whispered.

Sailor Moon de-transformed and turned from the group. "Don't ever interfere again," she growled, her fists tight.

"Wait!" Sailor Venus called as she grabbed Usagi's arm. "Please! You haven't spoken to us in so long. Please tell us what is going on."

The desperation in Minako's voice would have brought the old Usagi to tears, but the current one didn't care as she ripped her arm from the girl's fingers. "I don't have to tell any of you anything and if you interfere again, I'll kill you myself."

Minako gasped and shrank away from Usagi.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen angrily cried. "Why are you doing this? What's happened to you?"

Usagi ignored him. His voice was still getting to her. She needed to leave. She began to run blindly as long as she was away from them, from him. The pain and anger in his voice was cracking her shell a little. She couldn't let it. The enemy had shown up and she needed to fight it with everything she had, even if she had to kill her heart along with it.

She heard footsteps behind her and felt the panic rising in her. _No! No! No! Go away!_ She felt his big hand grab hers and pull her to a stop. She felt his chest heaving against her back.

"Please," he whispered softly. "Daisuki desu (I love you). Please, talk to me. Let me in. I miss you."

Usagi could feel her body begin to shake. "No."

"Please," he whispered, putting an arm around her waist, his palm against her flat, taut stomach. "Please, Usako." His breath was against her neck and she could feel her eyes closing. "I need you. I miss you."

"No. Stop, Mamoru." Her voice was hoarse. She knew she was starting to give in. _Damn him!_ She struggled to get away from him, but he was still so much stronger than her. "Let go of me, Mamoru! Please! Onegai!"

Mamoru placed a kiss on her neck. "I can't, Usako." He was pressing so tightly to her now, she could feel his whole body against hers. She felt her resolve begin to break, but she heard Midori's threat in her mind and remembered what happened to the people she loved last time she had allowed herself to be weak. No. No. She wouldn't do this again.

Her hands circled his arms and she ripped him from her. "I said 'No' Mamoru. Don't come near me, again. I don't need any of you." Her ponytail flew around her as she turned and looked up into his face. She froze. She could feel her heart breaking and tried to quickly pick up the pieces.

Tears were running down his cheeks, his eyes dark. "Do you not love me, Usagi?"

She wanted to scream at him that she did. That it was the reason she was pushing him away. But, she also felt hurt. She felt hurt that he wasn't fighting with her. That he hadn't pushed himself on her the past four months, like she had done when he had broken up with her all those years ago.

"No, Mamoru." Her mouth was dry as the words left her lips, but she kept her face hard. She watched his face fall, his lip quiver.

"I see." He nodded his head and looked away, at the sky. "I see now that I shouldn't have left. Is it… Is it Seiya?"

Usagi was surprised at this question. "No."

He looked back at her and smiled shakily. "Good. At least it isn't another guy. I… I wont… I wont force myself on you anymore. I made mistakes and I'm sorry. Maybe I should never have left. Maybe that would have made a difference. I don't really know. But, I love you, Usako. Keep the ring. If you… If you do find it in your heart to love me again, I'll be waiting." He looked her deeply in the eyes, taking her hands in his. "I will always love you and only you, Usako."

Usagi hardened her eyes, hardened her outer shell as she felt herself crying inside. This is what she had always wanted to hear from him, but it was to late. "Sayonara, Chiba Mamoru."

She turned, keeping her head high as she heard him whisper, "Sayonara, Tsukino Usagi."

* * *

I hope that wasn't too mushy or out of character! I wanted Mamoru to finally be a little vulnerable, you know?

I wont be able to update for a little while, but I'll try to make some time if I can!!

KuteKitsune21


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Sailor Moon.

I'd really like to thank all my reviewers. Really, you've kept me motivated to write. This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first Sailor Moon fic and I was afraid I wouldn't do it justice. I'm so thankful for your support and I hope it continues.

I hope this chapter is up to par. I'm on Spring Break and I have a few moments to myself to write. I'm excited. I've got some ideas for where to go. But PLEASE let me know if you feel like there are weak points or you want more of something. I always love suggestions. I might not always use them, but I do always consider any ideas people give me.

So Enjoy!

* * *

"Midori." 

She appeared in space, floating before him, down on one knee. She took his outstretched hand and placed it to her lips. Her blacks eyes stared up and waited, her green hair unmoving in the chilly galaxy around them.

"Continue with your efforts. She will be changed. She will be mine. I wont allow any to interfere. If the other scouts come to her side, isolate her so that you fight alone. The knife I gave you is essential. Use it against her until it surrounds her and fills her entirely."

His voice chilled Midori, but she suppressed a shiver. She couldn't show any sort of emotion. She couldn't show any weakness. "Yes, Master."

* * *

She disappeared, leaving him to himself in the black existence he loved and hated simultaneously. He crossed his legs and smiled, his thin lips pulling over his white, sharp teeth, his red eyes glowing. "Yes, Usagi, you will be mine." He brought a gold flower to his lips and rubbed the soft flesh of the petals against them. "I will make you mine. I will take you body and soul."

Usagi leaned into the mirror in her bathroom, wincing at the still open cut on her cheek. It didn't seem to want to close, though it had finally stopped bleeding the day before. It had been a week since the fight, a week since she broke it off officially with Mamoru, and a week since she got the cut. She had been noticing that it wasn't healing, but she also had noticed that she was feeling different. Not sick, but different. Colder almost. Her heartbeat wasn't so obvious to her anymore. She could feel the shell, the barrier, she was creating around herself slowly hardening. She hoped it would some day be impenetrable.

"Usagi!"

"Yes, Mom?" She pulled her hair into a headband and walked down the stairs.

"Your friend, Ami, is here!"

Usagi stopped on the staircase. Why? Why was Ami here? She stepped onto the landing and looked at the blue haired girl by her front door. Ami's short hair cupped her sweet face and her eyes looked at Usagi, calculative, but with a lot of love. Her loose white shirt and jeans were strange to see when Usagi was so used to seeing her in her uniform.

"Ami."

"Hi, Usagi-chan." She smiled, putting her hands behind her back. "How's your cheek?"

"What are you doing here, Ami?" Her voice was monotone, her eyes looking straight at the girl she loved so much.

Ami's eyes flashed hurt. "I wanted to see you. I want to know what's happening. Have you been threatened and that's why you are pushing us away? We should stick together. We're strongest toget—"

"That's bullshit."

Ami gasped. Usagi was staring at her with angry eyes. The blue had become almost clear, like icicles.

"What?"

"That's bullshit. We don't triumph together. Someone is always left behind. People always die. Not anymore. Stop trying to get me to fight with you. It won't happen. Stay out of my way, Ami, and make sure everyone else does. What I said before still stands. I'll kill any who get in my way."

"Why? What's happening to you? You used to have such a big, open heart." The tears were running down Ami's cheek and she softly brushed them away.

"Hah! And that did me so much good, didn't it?" Angrily, Usagi pushed past Ami and opened the door. "All any of you ever did was make fun of me, laugh at me, and leave me. I was the one left behind all the time. I was the one watching you all get hurt. I was the one enduring my boyfriend's silence for a year. None of you cared. Now, I don't care."

Ami walked stiffly through the door, but turned, stopping the closing door. "We love you, Usagi-chan. Please, don't shut us out."

"Love is so powerful and wonderful, right? The power of love will overcome anything?" Usagi threw her head back and laughed, her blond hair shimmering in the autumn sunshine. "I don't think so. I'm not a child. I know none of you give a damn. Don't come by again." She slammed the door in Ami's face, pushing the image of her friend's pained face from her mind. Her cut pulsed as she dropped to her knees in the doorway. This was how it had to be. _They never really cared anyway,_ she heard whispered in her mind.

Usagi stood, her hands in fists. Her heartbeat was calm, her breathing deep and meditative. Right. They never cared anyway. She was powerful. She was the Moon Princess, Serenity. She was Sailor Moon. She wasn't a stupid crybaby. She was going to defeat the new enemy even if she had to step on her so-called friends along the way.

* * *

"She said that?" Rei cried in outrage, her broom forgotten and lying on the porch of her shrine.

Ami nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap. "She was so cold and closed off. It was like I was talking to a complete stranger." She brushed more tears from her eyes and looked at the scouts around her. "What do we do?"

"I don't know if we can do anything," Luna sighed from beside Ami, her tail curled around her black paws.

"There has to be!" Minako cried, fighting to hold back her own tears. "Usagi is the glue that holds us together. She is the one that brought us all together. She can't have decided to leave us."

"Maybe this is our fault," Makoto whispered as she leaned against a tree, her brown hair in a ponytail, her arms hugging her sweater tighter to her.

"What do you mean?" Luna looked up at Sailor Jupiter.

"We do laugh at her a lot. We never realized Mamoru wasn't talking to her, none of us asked. We were always fighting around her, never letting her really join. I think, maybe, she grew up that year without Mamoru and none of us saw it."

"So now she's pushing us out?"

Makoto looked over at the other scouts, feeling guilt and sadness rising in her. "Yes. Maybe she's ready to be on her own."

"I think we should contact Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. I think they will know what to do," Minako suggested as she stood, looking over Tokyo. "This may be our fault, but regardless, we can't give up."

Usagi walked from the dojo, feeling the sweat on her body cooling in the breeze. She loved autumn. She loved the cool air and gorgeous colors of the leaves, everything erupting into a fiery display of color before turning black and white in the winter. She smiled, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Sailor Moon, we meet again."

Usagi froze, then turned to find Midori standing behind her, a smirk on her face. "Hello, Midori."

"You aren't going to deny your other identity?"  
"Why? What would the purpose be? Regardless of whether I'm Sailor Moon or I'm Tsukino Usagi, I'm ready to fight you."

Midori's angel-like face broke into a vicious smile, her sharp white teeth poking out from her red lips. "Good."

She charged Usagi, the blade flashing in the dying sunlight. Usagi threw her bag to the side and kicked Midori's feet out from under, then flipped back, flying through the air with the agility of a bird. It was so freeing to move the way she did. The moment of weightlessness was refreshing.

Midori flipped up off the ground and crouched, eyeing Usagi. "You've grown stronger, Usagi. Good. Good."

"What is it that you want?"

Midori laughed, the sound strangely soft and tinkling. "It isn't what I want. It is what he wants." With that she charged again, the knife flashing in the air. She had to cut her again. She could see the still open cut on her cheek. The more she cut, the more she would taint her.

Usagi sidestepped, punched, kicked, and maneuvered out of Midori's reach. As she flew in the air, out of Midori's reach, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A top hat, a white mask, and a rose. He stood to the side, watching. Usagi landed, but didn't see the rock beneath her feet. Her ankle twisted and as she fell, she felt the cold slice of the knife through the skin on her arm. She cried out as she hit the dirt and looked up to find Midori floating in the air.

"Still too easily distracted, Usagi." Her laugh remained even after her body disappeared.

Anger surged violently through Usagi. She got up and dusted off her sweat pants.

"Here's your bag."

Usagi yanked it from his hands, threw it over her shoulder, and started walking away.

"You should have a doctor take a look at those cuts, Usako."

She stopped. That name for her was getting to her. Her cuts hurt. She didn't want to listen to him speak or his pet name for her. "Don't call me that. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Mamoru. Don't come to my rescue again." She felt her heart icing over more with her words. "You're only distracting me. I need to focus so I can defeat her and then whoever she is working for." She looked back him to find him de-transformed. His eyes were sad, his mouth turned into a deep frown.

"Usagi—"

"Please," she said softly. "Don't get in my way. I wont… I'm not going to spare any who get in my way."

She walked away, feeling him watching her. She found that her heart wasn't in so much pain this time. The name bothered her. _Usako_. No, she couldn't let him call her that. It was creating cracks in her barrier. But maybe… maybe… she should let him in? She could feel doubt begin to creep into her thoughts.

_No._ She heard the whisper again. _He never really loved you. Would he have left if he had? You're more powerful without him. Besides, you're doing this for him. So he can live._

Usagi nodded in agreement, feeling the doubt disappear. He hadn't fought for her. He hadn't fought tooth and nail like she had. He so easily let go. Maybe he didn't really love her. Maybe he just wanted her around so he had someone to kiss, so he wouldn't be lonely. Yeah. That was it.

* * *

"Good," he chuckled into the darkness. He could see her heart turning to ice. Soon. Soon he would show her who really loved her, who she really belonged with. He looked at the empty space beside his thrown. Yes, she would be radiant beside his thrown, waiting on him, serving him, belonging to him. He closed his eyes, smiling. Behind his eyelids he could see her golden hair splayed across his pillow. Her eyes open, staring at him, her mouth open while writhing beneath him. She's moan as he takes her over and over again. He opened his eyes again, feeling his arousal straining from the images. Yes, she would be his.

* * *

Review please! I would love it if my reviews reached 50 or 60. I think that would be awesome hint hint Hee hee 

KuteKitsune21


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Of course, I didn't _really_ want 50-60 reviews by the time this chapter came out. In fact, I just couldn't wait. I'm excited and I have some ideas.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially MoonBunny777 for review each of my chapters and Jingy 5 and Karin for their enthusiastic reviews (Karin's is in all caps, which made me smile). I am so grateful for all my reviews and welcome many more.

So, the story continues. I need to forewarn people that I intend to go… um… darker with this story… hence the rating. Not this chapter, but in the near future. SO, just be prepared. I've got some ideas that I'm kicking around and bouncing off my fiancé. I'll try to update again next week or so.

Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi winced as her jacket rubbed against the cut on her arm. The damn cuts just wouldn't close! She walked to the arcade, hoping Motoki and her friends weren't there. She was cranky. She could feel unreasonable anger surging through her, tightening against her skin and pressing the backs of her eyes. She wanted to punch something, someone. She wanted a fight. She wanted to cause pain. But she wanted a milk shake before any of that happened.

"Usagi!"

She cringed as she saw Motoki waving to her behind the counter. "Chocolate milk shake, to go."

Motoki smiled and leaned against the counter. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

She fought back a growl of annoyance. "I'm fine. You know… in a hurry. Could I get the milk shake, Motoki?"

His smile faltered as he threw his towel over his shoulder. "Ugh… yeah. One sec."

Usagi watched him make her drink and tried to push the anger away. She didn't want to take it out on Motoki. It wasn't his fault. She had just been… getting up on the wrong side of the bed lately. She woke up every morning to the anger and cruelty simmering beneath the surface of her skin. She woke to the need to beat something, to run, to fly, anything. She felt trapped in her own skin; trapped in the world.

"Here you go, Usagi. How are things with Mamoru?"

She looked up at him, confused. Hadn't Mamoru told him? "We broke up four months ago, Motoki." The surprise on the man's face obviously answered her question.

"I had no idea! Mamoru never said anything. What happened?"

"I have to go Motoki. Bye." She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't anyway. He had no idea she was Sailor Moon. He didn't know about Mamoru disappearing for a year. He was ignorant. Usagi stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky. Maybe he could be a friend still? _No,_ the voice hissed in her mind. _You don't need him. You don't need anyone. You are strongest alone._

She started walking home, sipping on her shake. She was strongest alone. There was nothing she couldn't do if she believed in herself and shut everyone else out. There wasn't strength in numbers, only strength in self. She turned a corner, heading down an alley.

"Ready, Sailor Moon?"

"You have no idea." She turned, kicking Midori in the face, her mouth still latched onto the straw in her shake. With each kick and punch, the rage inside her rushed to the surface, feed her limbs with strength. She could feel it beginning to take over. She could feel her power increasing and she smiled.

Midori continued to come at her, the knife slicing through the air, reflecting the setting sun. Then she smiled, pushing her hair out of her face as she backed up a moment, taking to the air. "You've strengthened, Sailor Moon."

Usagi sucked on the remainder of her milk shake, then threw it into the trashcan beside her. "I'm so glad you noticed."

Midori's red lips opened and she laughed. "Oh, my master will be so happy with how you've progressed."

"Good," Usagi said mildly as she crouched, ready for the next move. "And who is your master exactly?"

Midori's eyes sparkled. "You'll find out." Then she charged again, her speed doubled.

Usagi grinned as she pushed herself farther. She wouldn't lose. She wouldn't get cut again. She moved, keeping alert for an opening. There! She grabbed Midori's hand as it came down to strike Usagi on the shoulder. She twisted Midori's hand and grabbed the knife from her. _Kill her!_ The voice cried. Usagi plunged the knife into the woman's stomach.

"**Usagi!**"

As she turned towards the voice, Midori fell to the ground. Usagi looked at Sailor Mar's shocked face.

"Usagi… how… how could you—"

Usagi screamed as the knife was thrust into her side and then ripped out again. She fell to her knees and looked behind her to find Midori laughing in the air.

"Stupid, Usagi. This knife is part of me and I am made from it. It can never kill me. You still let others distract you. You still allow yourself weakness. Let today be the last day."

Her words rang in Usagi's ears as she gasped, a hand pressed against her side. She looked up to see Rei running towards her, no longer Sailor Mars.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Usagi screamed as she forced herself up.

Rei stopped, her eyes wide. "Usagi, I—"

"I told you never to interfere. I told you all to never come to my aid. You are only getting in my way."

"Usagi, I was worried. And I can't… I can't believe you tried to kill her!" Rei came closer to Usagi. "Let me get you to a hospital."

Rei cried out as Usagi slapped her hard across the face, causing Rei's head the fly back. "I said to get the fuck away from me. I don't want your help nor do I need it."

"What's happening to you?" Rei whispered as she held her hand to her cheek. "What happened to the old Usagi?"

"She died. She wont be coming back, so get used it. This is the new Usagi and she will kill you next time." She turned, putting pressure on her side. Stupid Rei. If she hadn't distracted her, she could have avoided the cut. That damn knife was leaving cuts that wouldn't heal.

Usagi's vision blurred a bit as she turned the last corner to her house. She wasn't going to go to the hospital. She would be fine. She just needed sleep. She flopped onto her bed, letting unconsciousness sweep over her.

* * *

"We need an intervention. We need to call Haruka and Michiru," Minako said frantically, looking around at her friends.

"What will they do that we can't?" Makoto asked, fists at her sides.

"Maybe then can reach her? Maybe then can fight her and get her to talk to them?" Minako looked to Luna for support.

"I agree with Minako," the little cat said.

Artemis nodded from beside her. "Maybe they will be able to connect with her on a level that we can't seem to."

* * *

Usagi cringed as she walked out of school, her uniform brushing against the wound in her side. It had stopped bleeding, but she knew that it wouldn't heal, just like the others. She hoped, though, that the pain would go away. She walked home, her black shoes clacking softly against the pavement. Who was this master that Midori had spoken about? Why did she never try to finish Usagi off? Maybe she liked the fight as much as Usagi did?

"Hey."

Usagi lifted her head and came face-to-face with short blond hair and brown eyes. "Haruka." She turned to the sea foam green haired woman. "Michiru. Don't tell me the girls called you."

"They're worried," Harkua said, slinging her red coat over her shoulder.

Usagi walked past them. "There is nothing to be worried about."

"They disagree," Michiru said as she walked beside her. "What's going on? You broke up with Mamoru and you stopped being friends with the girls. Do you miss Seiya?"

Usagi laughed, looked at the sailor scout of Neptune from the corner of her eyes. "No. I didn't break up with Mamoru for Seiya. Seiya and I are just friends."

Haruka stepped in front of her. "Then what's going on Usagi?"

"I don't have to tell you. I don't owe any of you an explanation. Stop asking for it and tell the other scouts to leave me the hell alone."

"No."

Usagi looked up at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, her eyes going cold. "Too bad." She charged Uranus, her anger at the betrayal of her friends and the insolence of the older girls digging into her heart. They thought they could sic the great outer scouts on her to get her to talk? No.

She felt Neptune coming at her from behind as Haruka swung at her from the front. She flipped into the air, landing behind them. "You two have gotten slow."

Haruka's mouth dropped as she looked at Michiru. Michiru looked back at Usagi and glared. She lifted her hand in the air and screamed, "Deep Submerge."

Usagi just sniffed as she jumped out of the way and ran behind them, punching them both in the side, then kicking their feet out from under them. "Give up. You aren't powerful enough to defeat me. Tell the other scouts to back off. I told them I would kill them if they interfere and I meant it. The same goes for you two. Next time Midori shows up, Midori dies and any who come between Midori and I. I will defeat the master behind Midori and I will do it without any of the Sailor Scouts. Remember that."

Usagi walked away, leaving behind a stunned Haruka and Michiru. As they watched her turn a corner, they stood, frowning.

"What now?" Michiru asked softly, pushing her hair from her face. "She was holding back with us. She has more power than we saw today."

"I know," Haruak whispered softly, putting an arm on Michiru's waist. "I think we need to get the story from the other girls, the whole story, of what happened to Usagi and when it started. Maybe then, we'll know the answer."

"I hope so."

* * *

Review please!! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

You are mine

Disclaimer: This is the last one I am writing. It counts for the rest of the chappies. I don't own Sailor Moon!

I really want to thank all my reviewers. I love all the comments you leave. It really gives me a boost and motivates me to continue with the story. Thank you so much! I probably wont be able to get another chapter up for a week or so. I have a lot going on now (I'm a college student and it's the end of the semester crunch!) and I don't know the next time I'll have time to myself. Just keep hassling me with reviews and I'll try my best to get another chapter up!

Note: from now on _**bold and italics is the voice in her head**_ and _just italics are her own thoughts._ Let me know if that gets confusing!

Thanks again.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_You are mine._**

"Who's there?" Usagi said into the dark.

**_You are only mine._**

"Show yourself!"

**_You belong to me._**

"Who are you?!"

_**Your friends didn't care for you. They left you behind. Mamoru never loved you.** _

"But…"

**_Forget them. Destroy them. Kill them. Only then, will you be free to be strong. Only then will you be the mighty Moon Princess. Kill them. KILL THEM!_**

Usagi sat up, her chest heaving. The words stills rang in her ears. She winced as pain shot up her side. She turned towards her window and pushed it open, letting the crisp night breeze float in to cool her feverish skin and dispel her nightmare. _Kill my friends?_ Usagi looked out over her neighborhood and longed, for the first time in a few months, that she had Luna to talk to.

_**You don't need them**,_ the voice whispered in her mind again. She didn't know when the voice had started, but it seemed to be her only friend now. She laid back down against her pillows, her blue eyes staring at the moon. She was sixteen years old, but she felt like she was a million. _I am the Moon Princess_. _I guess I am very old_. Usagi closed her eyes and brought back some of her memories from her time on the Moon. The world had been so beautiful, so peaceful. She had friends and she had love. She had everything. And then Queen Beryl had taken all of that from her. She could see Endymion being sucked up by Beryl's magic and him reaching out to her. She chocked back a sob as she felt her own hand go out to him.

_Usako_.

Usagi's eyes flew open. No. Not that name. Not his face. She was going to erase them all from her heart, her stupid heart. She turned over and cried out as the wound on her side flashed with searing pain. That was what she got for caring: pain. Only pain. Usagi smiled as the pain continued. It was her reminder to be strong. It was her reminder to forget them. Her friends didn't understand that she needed to do this. Mamoru didn't understand either. She was the Moon Princess. It was up to her to save the world and she would do it, regardless of what it took. She closed her eyes, missing that black was beginning to swirl into the blue of her eyes and the red eyes that glowed in the corner of her room.

"Good," came a deep voice. "Soon you will be mine."

* * *

"Bye," Usagi called as she closed the front door behind her.

"Hi."

She continued to walk, ignoring Haruka and Michiru at her front gate. "Go away."

"No." They easily matched stride with her, each on either side.

Usagi's body tensed. "What do you want?"

"To talk," Michiru said, her turquoise hair fluttering with a breeze.

"I thought we spoke yesterday." Usagi kept her voice calm. She didn't trust them. They never told her or the other scouts their plans. Why tell them hers? Why tell them what was going on with her? **_Kill them!_** The voice demanded. _No!_ her mind retaliated weakly.

"Let's talk, Usagi. Everyone is worried." Haruka tried to grab her arm softly, to stop her motion, but Usagi jumped out from between them, her hair shiny in the autumn sun.

"No. I said it before, I'll say it again. No. There is nothing to talk about. Go back to those sniveling scouts and tell them to stay away from me. I'll kill them if they don't and if you keep coming near me. I'll kill you too."

"I don't believe you."

Usagi turned and said over her shoulder, "You should."

Haruka and Michiru stood watching as she walked away. "Did you see her eyes? They're almost black," Michiru said quietly.

"I know, but let's stick to the plan."

Usagi walked, feeling their eyes on her. She knew that wouldn't be the end of it and she was ready.

"World Shaking!"

Usagi jumped into the air and was transformed as her boots touched the pavement. She came at Sailor Uranus, a smile on her face. Her skin was itchy for a fight. Her fist colliding with Haruka's stomach made her smile widen. She dodged every kick and punch Haruka threw at her.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Moon jumped again, kicking Haruka in the face as she did. The blue ball of power flew by her and hit a wall. The cement flew everywhere, creating a cloud of dust. She ducked as Sailor Neptune tried to use the dust as a cover as she attacked her. She kicked Sailor Neptune's feet out from under her and pulled a knife from her pocket. A scream pierced the air as Sailor Moon drove it into Neptune's shoulder. Sailor Moon jumped back as the dust cleared and Sailor Uranus ran to her fallen comrade.

Sailor Moon let the laughter that had been bubbling inside her erupt as she saw the blood on Sailor Neptune's uniform and the anger in Uranus' eyes. "Oh, I'm not the stupid, weak, dumpling head anymore. I will kill you. Are you ready?" The darkness was creeping over her heart. She could feel it strangling her heartbeat and she loved it. The power surging through her was blocking the pain from her never-healing cuts. It was blocking the pain of hurting her friends. _Kill them. They aren't your friends_.

"What's happening to you?" Uranus growled as she stood, helping Neptune to her feet.

Sailor Moon only smirked as she came at them again. They would be shown no mercy, just as they never showed her any. They would feel the pain that she did. Neptune jumped out of the way, but fell to her knees as Sailor Moon kicked her in the stomach. Uranus charged and tried to punch Sailor Moon, but she dodged and sliced the girl on the arm. Yes, they would cut and bleed as she had getting stronger to protect them. She would protect them, even if it meant killing them. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the scouts fighting with her. Her breathing was calm and she jumped, kicked, and punched. Uranus fell to one knee and looked up at her, watching with hate filled eyes as Sailor Moon punched her in the face.

Usagi stepped back from the fallen scouts. Michiru sat with her sprained ankle beneath her, a hand gripping her shoulder and the other pressed against her stomach. Haruka stood shakily, her blond hair covering her eyes. "Why?"

Usagi turned and then stopped. "Because this is the way it has to be. We are not allies anymore. We are not friends. I am the Moon Princess. Don't forget that. I am the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo and I will be a mighty ruler. None shall bring me down. None shall deceive me or cast me aside as I have been. All will know my power and all will bow to me." She began to walk to school, not caring that she was now an hour late.

Haruka turned to Michiru, helping her to her feet again, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I don't know what happened to our Princess, but I think she's gone."

"I do, too, and I think it's our fault."

Haruka looked up, tears fully slipping down her cheeks. "As do I."

* * *

"Good." His deep blue hair shown from the rays of the sun as it hung in deep space. He turned to Midori, his legs crossed, his fingers laced in a steeple. "She has progressed so well. I knew she would be perfect."

Midori looked up from her bow. "Only one more cut with the cursed blade should turn her completely, Master."

He stood, looking out over the solar system that orbited around him. His kingdom was beyond the solar system. He had searched for so long and now he had found her. He had found his golden one, his very own sun.

He turned back to Midori and placed his fingers beneath her chin. "Fight her. Make sure that she is strong enough for that freedom. If she is, bring her to me. I will give that to her. I will be the one to turn her heart crystal black."

* * *

Let me know what you think! I like it, but let me know if it's going to fast. I've got some more ideas and I think I've got something up my sleeve.

KuteKitsune21


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to thank all of my reviewers and readers. I am so thrilled you've enjoyed my fic so far. I appreciate all the support.

I'm sorry this took a little while. It's coming up on finals week so I've got lots of work and studying to do. Next week is the last week of classes, so everything is due next week or the week after. sigh I wish school was over already. So, that means I won't be getting out chapter 8 for a while. I might have some time this weekend, but I doubt it. If i do, I'll post, if I dont, then just have patience.

Don't kill me for this chapter or the next. This one is a little short... but.. the next few will try to make a little longer. I promise I'll try!

Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi took a deep breath of the autumn air as she walked back from the dojo. The air around her seemed to crackle with the coming winter and she pulled her sweater tighter around her body. She thought back to her fight with Haruka and Michiru. She smiled. Yes, she was the stronger scout now. She was the one with all the power. They were nothing. Now, maybe, they would understand that she was the Moon Princess. She was the leader of the moon, not them**. **_**You are the Moon Queen**__._ Usagi stopped. She was the queen?

_**Yes. You are the Queen.**_

_How?_

_**Your mother is dead so you are now the leader. You have stepped forth in her place. You are no longer just a princess, but a Queen.**_

Of course! She wasn't some stupid princess; she was a queen! A mighty queen that her scouts had to listen to, had to follow, had to submit to. She almost giggled out loud as she continued walking home. Oh, they would learn. They would cower at her feet and grovel for forgiveness. _No…_ her mind struggled against her thoughts. Hers chest had started hurting since her fight with Michiru and Haruka, from the moment she stabbed Haruka. Her heart was furiously beating against her chest, beating _No, No, No!_ Usagi put a hand to her chest and her vision blurred a little as she remembered the fight, the sound of the knife plunging into Haruka.

"Usako?"

She put a hand out to steady herself against a wall, her blond ponytail falling to the side of her face. She could feel him behind her and her heart was hammering harder. It almost hurt. What the hell was going on?! Her breath was coming in gasps.

"Usako? Are you okay?"

"Yes." She forced herself to straighten and started to walk away. She could feel him reaching out to her and her heart screamed for him to touch her before it was drowned out. _**Don't let him touch you! He is unworthy of touching you!**_ Her heart was silenced, her chest relaxed, and her eyes cleared. "Don't touch me, Mamoru. I'm fine. I was just winded from working out." She wouldn't turn and face him. The voice had sounded angry, but there was also a hint of fear that fed into her.

"I didn't look like you were okay, Usa—"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Did you really stab Haruka and Michiru?" His voice was soft, but there was a rumble of anger behind it.

"Yes." Usagi turned and glared at him, unfaltering in his sad, angry gaze.

"Why?" His hands balled up into fists and she could see his body shaking beneath his blue sweater and black pants.

"They disobeyed me. They weren't good subjects. They wouldn't follow their sovereign. I showed them what happens to those that oppose me."

"Sovereign? Subjects? What are you talking about?"

"I am Queen Serenity, Endymion. I am ruler of the Moon—"

"Usagi! That was a millennia ago!"

"So!" Her anger flared inside her, sparking beneath her skin and in her veins. "We were together in this life time and we were a couple 'a millennia ago!' Why is that any different now? My mother is dead, I am alive, and I am ruler!"

His face relaxed and resignation came over him. He pulled a rose from the air and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. "I am not your subject, Usagi. I will not bow."

Usagi smiled, her black swirled blue eyes sparkling. "Then I will make you." She flew at him, transforming mid air into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen jumped out of the way, ending up behind her, striking her with his cane. Sailor Moon recovered quickly and kicked him in the stomach, then jumped to elude his cane again. Her body came alive as they fought, matched in their strength, or so Tuxedo Kamen thought.

"You're holding back, Tsukino Usagi."

Sailor Moon's smile widened. "So I am, Midori." She flew a punch at Tuxedo Kamen without breaking the fight. Midori would not distract her and would not cut her again. She kicked Tuxedo Kamen in the chest, then brought her other leg to his face. He flew in the air and landed on his back. Sailor Moon, now Usagi, turned towards Midori, a hand on her hip. "Have you come back for another fight?"

Midori smirked, pressing her fingers to her chin as she floated in the light of the setting sun. "Why don't you finish him, and then we'll speak."

Usagi felt her heart hammer suddenly. "What do you mean?" She heard Mamoru groan behind her, his transformation gone. _**Kill him!**_ She shook her head and continued to glare at Midori.

"Kill him of course. He will only continue to be in the way. He will only continue to try to make you weak. Kill him and rid yourself of the distraction."

Usagi humphed. "No need. He's so weak himself, he's no threat to me."

Mamoru stood shakily behind her. "Usako…"

Usagi turned and smacked him across the face, her eyes clearing slightly. "Shut up."

"Kill him, Usagi. Only then will all the scouts know your power."

Her heart hammered harder and the pain came back as he whispered her name. "I don't need to kill him, Midori. They will all learn their lessons. I am teaching them one by one."

Midori laughed and snapped her fingers. A black, translucent bubble surrounded Usagi. "You will kill them soon enough."

Usagi turned, her face a mix of anger and fear and she reached out to Mamoru, her eyes completely blue. "Mamo-ch--" Then she as gone, as was Midori.

Mamoru collapsed to the ground, his hands over his face. He looked up at the sky suddenly, his bruised face covered in tears. "USAKO!"

* * *

"Usagi," a deep voice whispered softly.

She could feel someone brushing the hair from her face. Her body was cold and she wanted to just curl up and stay asleep, but her instincts told her to wake up, to fight off whoever was touching her. Her eyes flew up and she sat up.

Crouched in front of her was a man with red, almond eyes, blue shoulder-length hair, and sickly white skin. His black shirt lay open, revealing what looked like a muscular chest, and his black pants hugged his calves tightly. "Hello, Tsukino Usagi."

"Where am I?" Everything around her was dark, though a light shown from behind her, a light that did not warm her.

"In space." He stood and gestured around them, then walked to a crystal throne. He sat, his legs crossed, and his hands resting on the arms of the throne. "Welcome."

Usagi stood, defensive, her whole body on edge. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He smiled, his eyes holding an emotion that made her shiver. "You are just as I knew you would be. I am King Kataki, ruler of the Kura Yami planet, beyond this solar system."

"Beyond the solar system? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" His widening smile made her body run cold.

_**For you to be my queen**_.

Usagi gasped. "It's been your voice in my head all along?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You will be my queen, golden one."

Usagi stood strong, her body upright. "I am already a queen. I will not submit to you."

"I have to disagree." Suddenly he was in front of her, the knife in hand. He pushed her to the ground, his strength astounding her. She tried to kick and punch him, but he captured her arms beneath him. He brought the knife up to reflect the light of the burning sun light-years from them. "Do you know what this is?"

Fear began to crawl up her spine as Usagi shook her head.

"It is the Bachiatari, the cursed knife." He brought the knife to her cheek, tracing the still open wound from the first fight with Midori. "It curses those that it cuts. It takes their hearts into darkness and turns their star crystals black."

Usagi could feel her resolve lessening as she stared at the knife. She could feel her strength seeping from her. Vainly she tried to find a happy place within her, but found none. She found only anger, loneliness, and betrayal within her soul and she wondered when those emotions had replaced the happy ones that once resided there. She tried to move her head so that she could look at Earth, but Kataki grabbed her chin in his large, cold hands.

"No, Usagi. Your time on Earth is done. You don't need your friends there. You are mine now, only mine."

"No," she whimpered as he brought the knife down to her neck.

He brought his face down to hers. "Yes." He pressed his lips against hers as he cut into her collarbone. Ice crawled up her veins and she screamed as her heart thundered against her ribs and then stopped completely. Her fingers gripped the transparent floor as her body froze around her. She felt a part of her rip off and fall away from her. Her mind felt like it exploded and her chest felt light, as if it was missing something. The pain slowly dissipated, leaving behind other emotions and a numbness she relished. When Usagi opened her eyes, they were completely black.

Kataki lifted off her of and went to his throne. "Usagi, rise."

She stood gracefully, then bowed to him. "Yes, my King."

"Rise, my Queen. Come to sit beside me and rule with me." He waved his arm and another throne materialized beside him.

Usagi stood and walked towards the throne, her jeans and red sweater melting away to a black dress that plunged low, hugged her body, and floated out to a long train. The sleeves were long, ending in with swallowtails and a pendant hung between her breasts. Her hair was down, brushed down her back and on top of her head was a crown of silver. In the middle, was her black heart crystal. She sat, placing her hand over his. "Of course, my King, my husband, my love."

* * *

Small note: Kataki means evil, Bachiatari means cursed... or so my japanses to english dictionary says. Let me know if I was wrongly informed!

Kutekistune21


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anyone.

I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update. I had finals week and then I went to Scotland for 10 days. This is the first chance I've gotten to sit and write.

Please enjoy. I'll try not to take so long to update next time.

* * *

"Where is she?" Rei shrieked, panic coursing through her.

"I don't know," Mamoru said softly. He sat on the floor of Rei's room, his head in his hands. The fear in Usagi's eyes as she reached for him continued to play over and over in his head. She loved him, he knew she did, but he had let her down. Despite everything, he had let her push him away. He had given up. He ignored the betrayal in her eyes when he had so easily let her slip away. She had fought so hard when he broke up with her years ago, but he gave up so easily. He knew he did and he was disgusted with himself. Mamoru was distraught and afraid at the thought at what could be happening to her at that moment.

"We need to do something. We need to go after her," Makoto stated as she stood, looking out the window. "We have to go after her and help her."

"How do we find her?" Rei threw a pillow in frustration. "How can we possibly find her?"

"We could teleport." Everyone turned to Ami. "We could teleport. Let's go to where she was taken and I'll process the data left behind. We might be able to find some sort of trail and be able to follow it."

Mamoru stood, hands clenched into fists. "Then let's go."

* * *

Usagi looked to her husband as he placed his hand over hers. "Now let's go home, so we can rule together."

"Of course, my lord." The smile she received did nothing to stir her emotions, but she thought nothing of it. She was a Queen, he was her King, and she would do as he wished. She watched as the solar system she had once thought home rushed by her, but she felt nothing. There was no indication of the light years flying by her and suddenly there was another solar system. Ahead of her was a sun with purple, red, green, blue, pink, and white planets revolving around it. She watched as the white planet got closer and closer to her until she was looking out over a large crowd of people. They looked like Earth humans, yet their faces were sharply sculpted. Many had red eyes or black eyes. Many had green, red, or blue hair.

Kataki stood, smiling, a black cape now draped down his back. "Lords and Ladies of the court, may I present my Queen, Usagi."

Usagi stood and smiled with satisfaction as all bowed before her, dresses and capes sweeping across the floor. These were her subjects and would obey her as her scouts should have. She followed Kataki out onto a balcony and looked over a white landscape, snow and mountains as far as she could see. People wrapped in layers of clothing cheered as Kataki stood before them and introduced her. Her body shivered and felt alight with their obedience and support and especially her power. She was powerful over these lowly peasants. She could move them to war or force them to labor for her. She could do as she pleased with them.

She turned away from them, following Kataki from the throne room and down a hallway. The palace was warm despite the wall-to-wall marble. The palace was black and hard, but Usagi found that it suited her. It matched her on the inside. Kataki opened a door and brought her inside. Usagi looked at the big bed draped in blue blankets with black curtains hung around the four posts. Usagi looked at Katai and found that he was matching her, his cape on the floor and his shirt still open.

"My Queen, we need to make a heir and consummate our marriage." His brought his hand up to her cheek and dragged the pad of his thumb down her neck.

Usagi wanted to recoil, but she leaned in to his touch instead. She stepped closer to him, pressing herself against him. He smelled like cold snow and his touch was just as chilly. He pressed his lips to her and she fought the urge to bit his tongue as it dipped into her mouth. She heard whispers of protest in the back of her mind, but pushed them away. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed closer to him, dipping her tongue into his mouth. She felt his hands unclasp her dress and she moaned as he kissed her neck, pushing the dress down her body. She stepped away from the fallen material, her hair brushing against the back of her thighs.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, reaching for her. She stepped into his arms again and starting to pull his shirt out of his pants. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. Black hair and blue eyes flashed in front of her eyes for a moment, but she fought it away. She pulled his shirt over his head and gasped as he touched her breasts. She threw her head back, arching herself into his grasp. She bit her lip as she arched into his touch, then pulled away to walk towards the bed and lie down, her hair spread out on the blue pillow.

Kataki's red eyes were hungry as they roamed her body. He walked towards her and lay next to her, dragging his fingers down her body from her neck, down the valley between her breasts to splay across her stomach. She saw warmth in his eyes, but closed her own, fighting the urge to run away and cover up. Usagi made her mind go blank, pushing away whispers of betrayal. This was her husband and she would do as she pleased with him. She opened her eyes and tried to warm her heart as he placed his lips on one taught nipple. Usagi gasped, bringing her hands into his hair. She almost screamed when she felt the palm of his hand press against her golden curls and the warmth hidden amongst them.

"You're so beautiful, Usa, and you're mine," Kataki said as he lifted his head and pushed two fingers inside her. Usagi arched up and spread her legs, crying out. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her. She gasped into his mouth as it claimed hers. He pulled away again, looking into her hooded eyes. "You are mine."

She knew it was both a statement and a question. Something tried to scream out that she wasn't, but his fingers felt so good. Her body was on fingers as he fingers slid in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Yes… Y…es," she groaned, biting her lip. She wanted more. She needed more of him. Her body was getting hotter and hotter, but the screaming inside her was getting louder as well. She knew if he just went inside her and filled her, the screaming would stop. The screams of guilt and betrayal would stop because she was his now and he was hers. He wanted her. The man with the black hair and stormy eyes obviously never wanted her because he wasn't the one doing this to her. "Please," she gasped. "Please, I need you, Kataki."

She whimpered as he fingers slid out of her and she watched in anticipation and lust as he removed his pants. She looked at his erection, her eyes wide. It was huge, but she craved it. She wanted it in her. She wanted to be full and complete finally. She wanted to know that she belonged to someone. Usagi looked in Kataki's eyes as he covered her body with his and spread her legs. She moaned as she felt him hard and thick against her. He kissed her tenderly, surprising her.

"I love you, Usa. You are mine now, forever." He pushed into her, stretching her apart painfully. Usagi felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. "It will be over in a moment," he whispered, brushing them away. But the pain wasn't only there, but in her heart. The betrayal was welling up inside her, but she would push it away, she would. She was determined to.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling up at him and rolling her hips. "Please."

"My pleasure," he whispered in her ear, smiling back at her. He placed his lips against the heartbeat in her neck as he withdrew, then slammed back in. Usagi cried out, bringing her arms and legs up to wrap around him. It was still uncomfortable, but she would enjoy it, she knew. She moaned as he moved in and out of her, rubbing against her, licking her pulse point, and scrapping his nails down her legs and pressing his fingers into her hair. Usagi felt the tears continue to fall, but she ignored them, her body taking over as her mind and heart became silence once more.

Usagi moaned louder as her body became tighter and tighter, her abdomen hot, her core tingling with something she wanted to badly: release. She could feel herself nearing the edge. Her toes curled and he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He groaned her name into her ear over and over, his breath hot against her cheek. Suddenly she screamed, her body tight, then exploding into waves of painful pleasure, feeling herself gripping his shaft tightly, bringing him over the edge with her. She screamed again as he spilled inside her, her heart screaming and forcing the sound through her mouth. Kataki collapsed on top of her and she felt herself sink into a despair filled exhaustion.

She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt disgusting. Her skin crawled as she felt him pull out of her. He lifted his head and the smile faded from his face. His eyes darkened as he looked up at her forehead. "It's lightened," he whispered. Panic surged through her as she saw silver flash in the light of the room, then her body went rigid with pain again, her skin on fire for a second time, but the feeling completely different. She felt the rest of her heart slip into darkness and cold rushed over her, stilling the pain and erasing the grey eyes from her mind.

"I love you, Usa," Kataki said as he put the knife beneath the pillow again, brushing the blood from her breast.

She looked at him, feeling a cold warmth rush through her. "And I love you, Kataki."

* * *

Mamoru faltered as he felt pain rush into his heart with the sound of Usagi's scream. Then there was an eerie silence that made his body break out into a cold sweat.

"Mamoru?"

He looked at Ami, unable to fake a smile. "Something's happened. I could always hear her heart beating. I could feel her star seed inside me. It got weaker about an hour after she was taken, but now… it's silent. There is no feeling of her star seed or the sound of her heart. All I feel when I search for it is cold."

Ami's face blanched and she looked back at her computer. "I'll try to hurry."

Mamoru walked away from the group and looked up at the sky. Something had happened. He could feel guilt, disgust, and betrayal from her star seed before the scream and it worried him. Something was happening to her and he wasn't there to protect her. His tuxedo kamen powers could reach her anymore. He felt the tears threatening his eyes again, but he swallowed them. It was time to be strong; he wouldn't lose her. She had gone through so many obstacles to get him back when all the odds were against her. Usagi had fought him, she had put herself in danger to save him, she had loved him even when he had pretended he couldn't be with her, and she had climbed through a mile of thorns to save him. It was his turn to do the same.

"I found the trail."

Prince Endymion turned towards the scout, his hands clenched at his side. "Then lets go and save our Princess."

* * *

yeah a little corny, but I've got some plans. Hee hee. Review Please.

I wont be able to update for at least a week or two, but be patient! I'll try to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Okay, so I've receive a few confused reviews so I'm going to try to clear them up.

Why does Usagi get angry and start hating everyone? Obviously I didn't explain this well. The cursed knife, the Bachiatari, turns a person's star seed black with each cut. As Usagi gained more and more cuts, she went from putting up a tough front to actually getting tough, angry, and cold. Her heart began to cloud over as her star seed darkened. It was turning her evil, basically. In her confusion, her feelings for Mamoru became those of anger and betrayal, keying in on emotions she didn't really want to think about (reread the first chapter for those feelings).

I hope that clears things up. I'd like to say thank you to everyone for their reviews! I got some really great ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi woke, staring up at a black ceiling; she felt Kataki pressed against her side, his hand on her abdomen. There was a blissful feeling of nothing. She relaxed, relishing the complete stillness inside her. Never had she felt so complete. Never had she felt so herself. Usagi softy lifted Kataki's hand and rose from the bed. A floor length mirror sat next to a bureau by the tall windows, looking out over her white kingdom. She stopped at the window to push back the curtain slightly. The blistering white outside warmed her slightly, making her smile.

Yes, this was home. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She was different, she knew. She was a better her. That girl she was on Earth seemed so far away. It was like that girl was a completely different person. In the mirror, a powerful woman looked back at her. Long hair caressed the back of her calves, the ends curling upward. Her blue eyes were no longer blue, but a deep navy, almost black. It was beautiful in contrast to her blond hair. The black nightgown she had slept in hugged her body, the sheer material revealing pink nipples and supple breasts, heavy with maturity. They weren't the breasts of a fifteen-year old anymore. She was seventeen, almost eighteen, and she was a developed woman. Her hips flared voluptuously, rounding into her perfect butt and sculpted legs. She was fit and taut. The scars from the knife were gone, except for the one on her cheek. That gave her face character; it didn't detract from her looks. How anyone could have resisted her on Earth, Usagi had no idea. She was finally beautiful and all her subjects would adore her.

"Usa?"

She watched her husband sit up slightly in bed, the blanket slipping to reveal his bare chest. "Yes, my love?" The endearment was ice in her mouth, clicking against her teeth, but that was what he wanted to hear so that was what she would give him.

"What are you doing up? Come back to bed, my sweet."

"As you wish." She came towards the bed and slipping the nightgown from her shoulders. "Anything you desire, my King, shall be yours."

"And anything, my Queen," he said as he reached towards her, his eyes dark with desire", is yours."

* * *

Usagi walked down the hall towards the throne room, her hand on her husband's arm, and her black dress swishing softly against the black marble. Kataki looked to her, and gently placed a soft kiss against her pale hand, just beneath the swallows' tail tip of the sleeve. Usagi gave him a small smile, the feelings behind them slightly warm. She was still warm from before, still alive from the electricity he had created inside her, but there was no more to it. Deep down, she knew in the empty void, that there was no room for him. There was no room for anyone, but darkness.

"Presenting His and Her majesties."

Usagi walked forward into the throne room, looking out over the crowd of nobles. She sat down, back straight, with her eyes cold and powerful. It wouldn't be her kindness that she was loved for, as she had been on Earth. Everyone had walked all over her because of it. Her subjects would love her for her power.

"Let those with complaints and suggestions come forth," Kataki said from beside her, his voice crisp with authority.

Usagi watched him, her chest filling with pride as he ruled over his subjects, dealing justice and punishment where needed. She watched him show mercy, and it stirred her inside. He would be a good companion, a good King, regardless of her lack of affection for him. She would do her part, and she could tell he would do his as well.

"Your majesty."

Usagi and Kataki turned to a man in uniform just to the right of Kataki. His hair was a deep orange, and his eyes black. The uniform he wore was silver and decorated with medals.

"Yes, Colonel Hitachi?"

"We have intruders in the galaxy."

Usagi smiled. Yes, she could feel them. They were coming to try to force her to come back. They were, no doubt, lost without her, but she would never go back with them. She could feel a memory try to stir to the surface, but pain shot through her head from her star seed. Her hand pressed against her forehead, as she closed her eyes.

"My love?" Kataki whispered, cold fingers pressing against her wrist lightly.

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, "Nothing, only a slight headache. Who are these intruders?"

Kataki looked to Hitachi and then back to Usagi, "The Sailor Scouts."

"Let them come," Usagi said as she stood, "I will rest. When they come, I will be ready."

"Of course," Kataki smiled. His eyes reflecting to her what she had been feeling only moments before.

* * *

"My Queen?"

Usagi woke to the colonel standing over her. "Yes?"

"They are almost here. The scouts will be arriving in the throne room."

Usagi rose from the bed and walked to the wardrobe on the wall, "Good. Make sure the room is empty except for my husband and me. Tell him I will join him momentarily."

The colonel nodded, bowed, and left the room. His black boots clunked loudly against the marble. Usagi opened the doors to the wardrobe and slipped off her nightgown. She picked a low, tight dress. One that would show everyone what she had become. She would prove to them that she was Queen, and was worthy of the title. Usagi turned to the mirror and smirked, her star seed glittering black in the light of the chandelier above her. With that, she turned and headed out of the room, each step she took building the anticipation and anger within her. She would show no mercy. Though she had been weak on Earth, in her palace, in her kingdom, she would be the ultimate Queen and ultimate Sailor Scout. Oh yes, they would beg for their lives and then they would die.

"Are you feeling better, Usa?"

She turned to her husband as she sat beside him, her body ready for the impending fight. "I'm perfect my love. I am ready. Let them come."

Kataki nodded to Hitachi, and the Colonel flipped a switch on the wall. The barrier around the palace was down. Usagi felt them rush to the palace through Sailor Teleport. Their powers were combined, but that would not help them. Something sparkled among them, but she ignored it. Nothing would stop her.

A shimmering ball appeared in front of them, materializing into eight figures, holding hands in a circle. They broke apart looking around, and Usagi stared at grey eyes that would not let go of hers. Cold sweat broke out across her skin, but she continued to smile.

"Welcome, Scouts, to my kingdom."

They turned, all of their eyes widening except for the angry grey eyes.

"Usagi!" Mars exclaimed, anguish evident in her face.

Warmth rushed across her this time, and satisfaction filled her. Yes, be in pain. "Welcome to our kingdom. May I introduce my husband, King Kataki?" Grey eyes flashed in anger and betrayal, but Usagi only looked to her husband, smiling lovingly.

Her husband smiled back, placing his hand on hers. "Welcome, though we did not invite you. In fact, I do believe, it is time for you to leave."

"Now, now my love. Don't be rude to our guests," Usagi laughed, looking back at her scouts, "Let us hear them out, then judge."

Kataki placed a kiss to her cheek and Usagi smirked at the outrage on all of their faces, "You are right, my wife. We will hear them out."

"Usagi-chan! This has gone far enough. We've come to take you home. He's holding you captive here, don't you see that?!" Venus yelled, coming forward.

Usagi tilted her head, "Do you see ropes or chains? I have chosen to be here. He and I are ruling this place. I am wanted and needed here. They understand my greatness. Our love will rule this planet."

Jupiter looked to the grey eyes man and then back at Usagi, "And what about Mamoru? How can you say this? He is your destiny, not this imposter! Look at your star seed, it's completely black. That is how he is holding you here."

Usagi felt her husband tense, but she put pressure on his hand to calm him, "You are mistaken, Jupiter. My star seed has always been this way. I am at my most powerful, and he has helped me become this. He has helped me become the Queen that sits before you."

Uranus laughed and stepped forward. "A powerful Queen? You look like nothing but a little girl in grown up clothing."

Usagi smirked, "You will not get a rise out of me, Uranus. I did not kill you last time, but I will this time, if you insist."

The sailor scouts looked taken aback, for Usagi's tone was cold and serious. Pluto stepped forward. "And what of Small Lady? Of Chibi-Usa?"

"I have no memory of this person—"

"She is Mamoru's and your daughter!" Venus screamed.

Usagi tilted her head. "She does not exist. The only child I will have is with my husband."

"What do you mean, Usagi?" Mercury asked softly, looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"What do you think I mean, Mercury? My husband and I do as married couples do. We will create an heir to rule after us."

"How could you?"

Usagi looked at the scouts before her, and then to the man with the grey eyes in the black uniform. His eyes had remained on her the entire time. She assumed he was this Mamoru, but she had no recollection of who he was. Her star seed throbbed, but she pushed the pain back. "I am tired of your whining. You have not been invited here. Go back to Earth and find another to rule you. Another to betray, to ridicule, to push around, for I will no longer play the fool. After everything you did to me, you expect me to just go back with you? NO!" Usagi rose, coming forward. "Leave or be killed."

"I'll die before I leave you here."

Usagi's eyes meet Mamoru's, his words surprising her. "As you wish." Usagi closed her eyes and transformed, a black cat suit taking the place of her dress. A black band held her hair in a ponytail. She stood and smiled.

"Which will die first?"

* * *

What do you think? Let me know! Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side. I'll try to make my next one a little longer. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope. I own no part of Sailor Moon.

I want to apologize for taking so to update. It's been a busy summer for me and I haven't had a moment to myself. But enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's a little short. Next chapter will be bigger. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter.

* * *

Mercury stepped forward, her computer in her hand, the blue lens across her eyes. "I'll find her weakness, then we'll go from there."

Usagi kicked the computer from her hand, startling the scout, before sweeping her feet beneath her.

"Mercury!" Venus yelled, rushing over.

Usagi crushed the computer beneath her feet, smirking. "No, I don't think you will find my weakness. You stupid little girls always fight the same, but I've been there. I know how you fight. Mercury finds the weakness, Mars and Jupiter attack it while Venus and Mercury watch like idiots. You can't use those techniques against me."

"You little bitch." Usagi grabbed Uranus' arm as the scout charged her and flung Uranus over her shoulder then elbowed Neptune in the ribs.

"What language!" She heard her husband chuckled at her remark, so she blew him a kiss over her shoulder. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the man named Mamoru walking toward the throne. "Where are you going?" She turned to him, ignoring the girls behind her.

He stopped and looked back at her. "I challenge your husband." He turned his eyes back at Kataki and stood at the ready.

"What do you think Kataki?" she asked as she kicked Mars in the stomach.

Kataki's eyes twinkled. "Could be interesting, my Usa."

Mamoru flinched at the pet name and drew his sword. Kataki descended the stairs of the throne, tossing his cape onto its arm. Usagi turned, letting the men have their time. But at the end, she would be the one to kill the man with the grey eyes.

"Deep submerge!" Usagi laughed and side-stepped the ball of blue before rushing to Neptune's side and breaking her arm. The snap echoed loudly in the room, accompanied by the woman's piercing scream.

"No!" She heard everyone cry out.

"Dead scream." Pluto's voice wrung out behind her. Usagi smirked as she jumped and flew over the ball in time for it to hit Mercury square in the back, throwing the girl against a pillar. Her body flopped on to the floor, unmoving. Usagi landed behind Pluto and kicked her feet out, shoving her onto the floor, and ramming her foot into the scout's back. Pluto screamed as her back cracked painfully.

"Usagi! Stop!" Mars cried angrily.

Usagi stopped, looking at the panting group. Neptune cradled her arm while Jupiter sat Mercury against the pillar, her blue hair covered in blood, her eyes closed. Venus and Mars were clutching their stomachs and Uranus was gingerly trying to help Neptune set her arm. She heard a growl and looked over to see Mamoru holding on to a bleeding arm. Her husband was unscathed, a smile on his lips. "So," she smiled softly. "You're ready to go home. You've had enough?"

"We won't go home without you!" Mars yelled, coming forward. She screamed as Usagi kicked her in the chest, then punched her in the face.

"That wont happen. Now die or leave."

"Then kill us, because we wont go without you," Pluto said as she struggled to rise, pain etched into her face.

"Fine. Mercury will be dead soon anyway. The rest of you will follow shortly." Usagi crouched, ready. "Who will be the first?"

Venus came at her and Usagi side stepped by cried out and Mars attacked her from behind, Fire Bird Soul cutting a big gash through her shoulder. Usagi jumped away after round house kicking Venus in the face, clutching her shoulder.

"Usagi!" She heard Kataki cry behind her.

She flashed him a reassuring smile and focused the powerful hatred and blackness running through her into her hand. A large, double edged black spear grew from her clenched fist and she turned back to the scouts. "Well," she smirked. "It seems we're getting more serious now. I hope you girls are ready."

Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I hope you are." She swirled in the air and yelled, "Oak Revolution."

Usagi spun the spear, deflecting the leaves and sending them towards the other scouts. Venus screamed as one hit her in the stomach, a small spot of red beginning to form on her uniform.

"Venus!"

"Watch what you're doing." Jupiter screamed as Usagi cut her down the back with her spear. "Otherwise you get hurt, Jupiter."

The brown haired scout fell to the ground, gasping, her ripped uniform showing the oozing blood from the deep gash parallel to her spine.

"Burning Mandala!" Usagi turned and sliced Mars up the chest, redirecting Mars' flames so Uranus was hit with the full force of her power. Both scouts fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

As Neptune came at her from the front, Usagi turned, swirling the spear above her head, then whipping it in front of her to slice Neptune through the midsection. Usagi brought her spear down to rest at her side as she looked at the fallen scouts, all gasping and moaning in pain. Frustration charged through her, making her ball her hands into angry fists. She had meant to kill them all. She had wanted to feel their hot blood run down her spear as she ripped each girl open with the sharp blade. But no, something had kept her from fighting them fully.

Usagi whirled around as she heard the clang of swords. "Stop!" The men froze and lowered their weapons, surprise evident on their faces. "He is mine, my love."

Kataki bowed and stepped back from Mamoru, sheathing his sword. "As you wish, my Queen."

Mamoru stepped towards Usagi, something fierce in his eyes. "It's time to turn back, Usako."

Usagi shuddered at the name and focused on turning her spear into a black blade. "Don't call me that."

Mamoru smirked. "It bothers you?"

Usagi's eyes flashed to Kataki's and a part of her wanted to hurt the man in black armor. "Only my husband can use pet names for me." Her chest swelled with satisfaction as she saw the pain flash in his stormy eyes.

"He isn't your husband."

"He is."

"Was there a marriage?"

Usagi looked confused, turning to her husband. "I… What?" The surprise on Kataki's face told her the answer to the man's question. "It doesn't matter. This isn't Earth. He is my King and I am his Queen." Usagi brought the sword up, determination filling her. This man _would_ die. She would make herself kill him. His eyes bothered her.

Mamoru parried her blows, matching each one with a strength she didn't think he would still have after his fight with Kataki. Usagi jumped over him, slashing him in the shoulder, but gasped in surprise as he turned quickly and cut her arm before she fully landed. Usagi smiled as she back away, crouching low. "You're better than the rest."

"I _have_ been a warrior for a millennia." He charged her, bringing his sword up and around, aiming for her sword.

Usagi met his blow, knocking his sword aside and cutting him across the chest. She growled in frustration as he darted away, before she could put more force into the slice. She could feel something stirring and clawing at her chest, trying to break free. Someone was screaming inside her, but she fought to push it away.

Mamoru came at her again, trying to knock her sword away, cutting her side instead. He hesitated for a moment, regret and pain in his eyes. Usagi quickly smacked his sword out of his loosened grip and brought the tip of her sword to his throat. "Now, Mamoru, it is time for you to die." Usagi pushed, but nothing happened. The screaming was louder now, burning her ears and making her eyes ache.

"I love you, Usako," Mamoru said, his eyes soft. "Always."

A tremor went down the sword as her arm fought to let go of it. The screaming was so loud, she could barely hear anything else.

"Kill him already, Usagi."

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly something cracked as she looked into his stormy eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and she couldn't take it anymore. Pain erupted through her and she dropped the sword, her body trembling. "Mamo-chan."

She fell to her knees, but Mamoru caught her before she could fall fully to the floor. "Usako," he was whispering over and over in her hair. Her body shook as she looked at her friends on the floor and the angry face of the man that had made her do it.

"What are you doing?!" Kataki yelled as he stood from his throne.

"How could you do that to me!" Usagi stood, pushing away from Mamoru. Rage was filling her. A pure rage. The darkness was gone and all the true memories from before flooded her mind. The knife slowly poisoning her with hate. The night he took her innocence and her mind fully. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Kataki took a step back. "I love you. I wanted you to be mine."

"So you forced me? You took my mind and my body by force? That's isn't love!"

Kataki's face hardened. "I can see now, that you never loved me either. You can both die—" His eyes widened and blood slowly trickled from his open mouth. Blood blossomed on his white shirt from his stomach and he fell to his knees, then on to his face. Midori stood behind him, her sword red and dripping, her face blank.

"Midori? Why?" Usagi whispered, confusion running through her.

She shrugged, wiping the blood off on Kataki's cape and then throwing it back on the thrown. "He was a romantic and a dictator. He believed that everyone should do as he said and bend to his will; even if it meant tainting their hearts. He has gone through three Queens such as yourself, believing he loved each. He took them from the ones they loved and then turned their star seeds black, but none survived more than a few months. None could stand the darkness. Once he just got bored of her and had her killed. I didn't want to continue praying on women so he could quench his thirst for love and sex."

Usagi pressed into Mamoru's chest, horror filling her. She wasn't the only one and the others were dead. Would she have died had her friends not helped her? She turned to her fallen scouts and tears coursed down her cheeks. "Oh, no. What have I done?" She fell to their sides, regret painfully throbbing in her chest. She felt Mamoru's hand on her shoulder.

"We will take them back to Earth and get them to a hospital. Everything will be alright," he aid reassuringly.

"I will send you back." Midori walked to a switch and smiled slightly. "Good luck and good bye."

"Thank you, Midori," Usagi said as she waved.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon.

Okay, so be warned, some explicit content. Don't read it if you aren't ready for it.

Enjoy the last chapter of After All is Said and Done.

* * *

Usagi looked up at the ceiling of her room, Luna's body warming her belly. She couldn't sleep and hadn't been able to for the week since she got back. She remembered everything that happened, every moment, every detail. She could feel Kataki's fingers on her breasts and thighs, her friends' blood on her hands. The girls were recovering in the hospital and had been so wonderful about the whole thing. They were glad to have her back. They were the best friends she could hope for.

Then there was Mamoru. There was something different in his eyes now. She wondered if he still loved her. He had gone to the hospital with her every day to visit the girls, but they didn't feel like a couple anymore. Her blue eyes moved to the pink, heart shaped ring on her dresser. Was that what she still wanted? Did he? She had no doubt that she wanted to be with him, but Usagi was unsure if they were the same people, if they needed to start over as those people. She knew what it was like to be with a man, to feel physical love. She wanted to have an adult relationship with Mamoru. They had been so immature in their relationship. She was giggly and shallow; he was patient and slow moving. They had kissed, his hand had grazed her breast, but never more.

When those moments had happened, she would feel the warmth blossoming inside her, filling her, making her ache, but she had no idea what that had meant. She would grab something to eat or laugh awkwardly. Usagi understood that she had wanted more, then, but she was too naïve to ask. Could she ask now? Usagi bit her lip in aggravation. What was she supposed to do? Being with Mamoru had been so easy before. It was second nature. She would see him and her whole world would light up. Now… now it was different. She felt herself light up, but she held it within her. She didn't run to him. She didn't hug him to her and say she was lucky. Usagi held back and gave him the option to come to her. He could take her hand or put his arm around her and she would know what to do. But he hadn't yet. He'd say "hi" in a voice devoid of emotion and walk with her to see her friends. His eyes were still that blue grey, but there was something missing, something angry, something hesitant in them.

"Can't sleep again?"

Usagi started and dropped her eyes to meet Luna's. "Just thinking."

"About?" Luna jumped off Usagi's stomach and sat on the bed, waiting.

Usagi sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Mamoru. Things are different."

"Yes, but maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move."

Usagi cocked her head and then sighed, looking out the window. "And what would that move be? Do I hug him? Do I kiss him? Do I hold his hand? We haven't touched since the battle. We have barely spoken. I don't know what to do."

Luna paused, looking up at Usagi's pained face and sighed. "What happened was hard, hard on you, hard on him, hard on us all. You were with another man, acting as his wife, and the man whom you always promised yourself to had to see that an—"

"I know that!" Usagi growled angrily, "But, I was being controlled. I fought so hard to push out of the blackness I was in. I tried. I… I have so little strength left now. It was so hard for me to stop the blade from destroying my friends. I'd seen through hated filled eyes and I yet, I was able to love them enough to stop myself from killing them."

"I know, Usagi. I understand what you're saying. But did you say this to Mamoru?"

Usagi rested her chin on her knees. "No. I don't know if he wants to hear it. Something changed once we got back to Earth. When we were in the palace, his eyes were still soft. But something changed when Kataki died and Midori told us about the other women. I don't know if Mamoru really believed that Kataki and I… Kataki and I... had been… intimate." A shudder ran down Usagi's spin and she fought the urge to throw up. The nightmares when she was able to sleep were filled with Kataki's hands, his mouth, and the knife. Usagi shook her head and looked at Luna' kind yellow eyes. "I would never have allowed that if I hadn't been controlled."

"Tell him all this," Luna said softly. "Rest and in the morning, tell him everything. I know Mamoru, I know he'll understand."

Usagi lay back down, curling around the black cat. "I hope so."

* * *

"Usagi-chan!" Rei called happily as Usagi walked into the room.

"Hi, Rei-chan," she answered softly, guilt still crushing her. "Is Mamoru here yet?"

Rei's eyes softened slightly. "No, he isn't. Is something wrong?"

Usagi shrugged. "I just need to talk to him."

"Good luck." Rei winked. "Mamoru!"

Usagi turned to see him walking in, his green pants and black turtleneck so familiar. "Hi," she said as he came to her side.

His eyes were still that strange mixture as they focused on her. "Hi." He turned back to Rei and looked at the rest of the sleep scouts. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. But I think I'm about ready for a nap." A sly smile crept onto her face and Usagi wanted to laugh, but something stopped the sound.

"We'll let you sleep." Mamoru turned and started heading out of the hospital wing.

"Bye, Rei." Usagi placed a soft kiss on her friend's forehead.

"Just be honest, Usagi." Rei smiled.

Usagi nodded and headed out the door. She jogged to catch up to Mamoru and followed him out into the cold December afternoon. "Can we take a walk?"

"Of course." His voice was edgy and they headed towards the park.

The wind was chilly, but Usagi's deep purple turtleneck kept her warm and glued her heart in place. Nerves were making her shake and she begged for the courage to talk to him.

"What do you want to say, Usagi?"

Usagi started as he stopped and looked at her. "I think we need to talk, Mamo-ch—"

"Don't call me that."

Hearing her words thrown back at her broke her heart. "Okay. I need to know why you can barely look at me. Why are you so angry?"

"Why? You want to know why?" His hands were balled up into fists and he eyes were dark with rage. "Another man took what I always waited to be given to me and you let him do it. You were with someone else, Usagi, after you said that we couldn't be together anymore! Of course I'm angry!"

Usagi's own rage flared. "I was being controlled! Don't you understand? It wasn't a decision that I made, it was the decision that Kataki made for me. He **raped** me!"

Mamoru stepped back. "I… I don't think so."

"You have no idea what I went through." Tears were hot on her face as she saw his disbelief. "The cuts I got were cursed, Mamoru Chiba. They were turning my star seed black and that was controlled my emotions and my actions. When he took me, I wasn't fully controlled. He cut me again, here," Usagi pointed to the white scar on her collarbone. "Then I was almost completely under his curse, but when he took me… he took me… to his bedroom… something inside me was fighting him. I was fighting to gain control of my body. Fighting to keep what I wanted to give you, but he cut me again." Usagi pulled her turtleneck lower, grateful that the material was soft and stretchy, and showed him the white scar on the top of her breast. "Then I was completely changed and I was under hi control."

Mamoru was silent as she put the turtleneck back in place. His eyes were confused, but anger and betrayal still swirled inside them. "Another man has been with you. Another man has kissed you and touched you. He has been… in… inside you. I can't do this." Mamoru turned and started walking away.

"Mamoru, stop! Please! Onegai!" She dropped to her knees, her heart breaking, her chest aching. "Onegai," she whispered.

"I can't."

She looked up and he had stopped walking. He wasn't looking at her, but at the sky. "I can't, Usagi. I can't be with you, knowing another man has."

"That's so stupid, Mamoru! I'm yours. I have always been. I will always be. You don't know the pain I went through. Can't you imagine, for a moment, what it was like for me to be unable to control my body and watch as that man raped me. I haven't been able to sleep since, seeing it, feeling it in my dreams." Usagi shook, the memories still feeling so real.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough for this. I'm not strong enough to heal you and heal myself."

Usagi looked up and he was gone. Sobs broke from her lips and filled the night. Eventually she quieted and stood, feeling the eyes on strangers on her. She didn't care. She walked home, no paying attention to anything around her. Luna had been wrong. He hadn't understood. She had been screaming and crying in that dark place that the knife had locked her in. The entire time, she had thought of him, had faith in him, and he had disappointed her.

She found herself in her room, Luna waiting on her bed. The little cat said nothing, sadness and disbelief on her face. Usagi's eyes moved to the ring on the bureau and fought the renewed tears. "I need to give him back the ring, I guess."

"Don't do this now, Usagi." Luna's voice was soft and full of pity.

"If I don't do it now, I'll never have the courage. Besides, I can't stand to look at it. It wasn't real, anyway." Her voice caught and she closed her mouth, picking up the ring and running out of the house. She slowed to a walk again and she headed towards his house. She would give him the ring and say goodbye forever. That would be it. Today hadn't been a real goodbye and she needed it. She needed him to look her in the eyes and say it.

She knocked on his door, taking a deep breath.

His eyes were full of surprise as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

She held up her hand. "To give this back to you. I wanted to say a proper goodbye. You know, a clean break. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Mamoru picked the small ring up from her palm and looked at it. His face was haggard, his eyes tormented. "Okay."

"So, Chiba Mamoru, goodbye. Daisuki desu. Always. Please be happy." Usagi turned and walked down the hallway.

"Goodbye, Usako," Mamoru whispered and closed the door.

Pain split her chest and she clutched at her heart as she frantically pressed the elevator button. Disappointment was filling her, ripping open her insides. She had thought, for some reason, that maybe this would make him change his mind, but it seemed that she would never be with him again.

"Wait."

She stiffened and turned. He stood outside his door, tears on his cheeks. "Please wait."

"What is it?" she asked softly, clutching her chest still. Hope was shattered and he would only shattered her more if he didn't let her go.

"I…" He looked down at the ring in his hand. "I'm sorry."

"For?" She felt her body shaking.

"For giving you this ring."

Usagi bit her lip, trying to hold back the scream. She had no idea he could be so cruel. "Forgiven. Now… Now… I need to go if you're through hurting me."

"That isn't what I mean."

"_Then what do you mean!" _Usagi screamed, falling to her knees. "Oh god, Mamoru, I can't take much more of this. Please, just finish torturing me. I'm not strong enough for more pain. Kataki killed so much of me. Please just kill the rest and let me be so I can try to piece myself together again."

She heard a sob and looked up at him. His face was in his hands and he was shaking. "Please forgive me." He dropped his hands and the eyes she knew and loved were there again. "I was so stupid. I didn't… I didn't want to listen. I wanted to believe the betrayal instead of the truth. I don't want to torture you. I don't want you to go through more pain."

"I… I don't understand," Usagi whispered, closing her eyes.

"Daisuki desu, Usako. More than anyone in the world. You are everything to me. What I meant before is that I'm sorry for giving you this ring when I didn't know what I wanted it to mean. You were right. I gave you the ring, which should have meant that I wanted to be with you for ever, but instead I ran away. I left you to fight on your own. I left you to think I didn't love you because I could never return your letters."

She heard him crouch beside her, putting a hand on her wet cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into his face.

"Will you ever forgive me? I have done you so many wrongs. When I broke up with you because of those dreams, you fought endlessly to get me back. Yet, when you broke up with me, I let you go. I let you go, believing that was what was best. I didn't fight you. I left you alone again. I've been so wrong. Please, forgive me, Usako."

"You were always forgiven, Mamoru. That's part of loving someone with every piece of your heart."

Mamoru pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks. "I love you with every piece of me, Usako. Trying to say goodbye to you was like trying to cut myself in half. I'll never say goodbye to you again." He opened his eyes and swept her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. "I'm never letting go of you."

Usagi pressed her face into his throat, smiling. "I don't want you too."

* * *

"This place is beautiful, Mamo-chan. Isn't it a little expensive?" Usagi asked as the hostess sat them at a table by the window of a French restaurant, the most expensive one in Tokyo. Usagi smiled widely at him, feeling her heart swell at his happy blue grey eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, Usako. Just enjoy. I wanted to take you out on a proper date and I thought this would be a nice place to celebrate our anniversary."

"It's perfect!" She giggled softly and opened her menu. It had been a year and a half since they had gotten back together. They had taken it slow. Everything was so new again and Usagi loved it. It wasn't the same as before. Things were so innocent. But, they hadn't made love yet and that was okay. Usagi didn't want to push Mamoru. He had seen her naked, though, and that was a memory that burned her with pain, but also joy.

_Flashback_

_Mamoru's heated lips trailed down her neck making Usagi cry out and arch her body into his. She captured his mouth again and hungrily kissed him, rubbing her touch along his. His hands crept up her shirt, leaving shivers in their wake. She shuddered and arch against him more as his hand cupped her breast, the lace of her bra grazing her nipples softly._

_  
"Can I take off your shirt?"_

_Usagi stilled, biting her lip. "Okay."_

"_You don't have to..."_

_Usagi felt determination fill her. "It's okay. I want you to see me." She lifted up off the bed as he pulled the shirt up her torso, over her head, and off her arms. She heard his intake of breath and looked at his eyes. The horror inside them made her reach for her shirt again._

"_No, don't cover them." His voice was sad as he brought his fingers to her cheek, her collarbone, her stomach, and her right breast. The scars were sensitive, causing her to hiss. "Do they hurt still?"_

"_More then memories of how I got them than the actual scars."_

_Mamoru lowered his head and placed a kiss on the scar on her cheek. He moved down her neck, the kisses becoming less gentle. His licked the scar on her collarbone and moved down to her breast. He suckled the skin, dragging back the lace to reveal her nipple, bringing it into his mouth. Usagi moaned, rising to meet his mouth. He started to kiss lower, nuzzling the scar on her stomach as he undid the zipper on her pants._

"What are you thinking?"

Usagi looked back at Mamoru and smirked, "Oh, nothing." She winked. "Well, nothing appropriate for the dinner table."

Mamoru laughed and his eyes sparkled. "Maybe you'll share with me later?"

"I'll think about it."

Their food came before he could retort, but Usagi felt the laughter hidden inside him. She fought to keep her own down and concentrated on the meal. She never imagined what being with Mamoru would be like, what a relationship with a man could be. That she would thank Kataki for, but nothing else.

"Usako, what are planning for after you graduate this year?" Mamoru asked the waiter took their plates.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. There isn't anything I really want to be or to study."

"And what about us?"

Fear sliced through her. "What do you mean?"

"What do you see for us after high school?" Mamoru's face was unreadable, his eyes and face calm.

"I don't know, Mamo-chan. I want to be with you wherever you are, always."

Mamoru smiled and suddenly he was on one knee beside her. Usagi's eyes widened as he took a small black box out of her pocket and opened it. Inside was the ring he had given her that day in the airport, but in the center was a diamond heart, surrounded by pearls. "Tsukino Usagi, will you marry me?"

Usagi brushed back the tears and smiled widely, disbelief, surprise, and absolute joy crushing her. "Yes, Mamo-chan. Of course I will." He slipped the ring on her finger to the claps of the other patrons in the restaurant. He took her into his arms, kissing her softly, before sitting back down. Usagi looked down at her hand, unable to stop grinning.

"Oh, it's beautiful and perfect, Mamo-chan. I love it. I love you," she gushed, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm glad, Usako. Let's get the check and go home."

Usagi nodded. Her heart was so full of joy, she thought it would explode as they walked hand in hand back to his apartment. Her parents hadn't protested to her spending nights there and she was glad. She hated being away from him, the nightmares always came when she slept alone.

Anticipation filled her stomach as the walked to his apartment and opened the front door. Usagi walked into the living room and stood waiting for him. She had prepared for this night. This was when they would make love. She was ready, she wanted to. They would be together forever. They would start a family and that was all she wanted. That was her plan for after high school, to be his wife.

Usagi smoothed out her black, floor length dress. It shimmered in the moon light and hugged her body, slits up the legs revealing her calves and a small portion of her thighs. Beneath was a secret, something she had bought with the girls and she felt beautiful.

Mamoru stood at the end of the hallway looking at her. "You look like the goddess of the moon."

She smiled, opening her arms to him. "Come here, Endymion, and find out if I am." Her heart jumped as his eyes filled with raw passion and he walked towards her.

His lips crashed onto hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing onto his hair. The hunger she felt inside him kindled a need of her own. She feverishly kissed him back, licking inside his mouth and pressing herself tightly to him. One of his hands thread into her hair, running his fingers through the long, loose, strands while the other pressed against the small of her back.

He let go of her mouth, running his lips down her neck, his breathing panting against her skin. He lifted her, walking towards the bedroom. He lay her on the bed gently, then lay on top of her, her dressing riding up her thighs.

"You're so beautiful, Usako, my Usako."

"Mamoru, please, I need you." Usagi moaned as on of his hands gripped her thigh, the fingers digging into her flesh. "Wait…"

His hands stilled and he looked up, his passion heavy eyes confused. "What is it?"

"I want to show you your present."

His eyebrows knit together as he let her up. She turned towards him and lowered the zipped of her dress. The material dropped to the floor and Mamoru sucked in his breath. She wore a sheer black bra with cream lace trim and a matching thong. Mamoru stood grabbed her to him, crushing her to him and his turned and practically threw her onto the bed. Usagi giggled as he covered her body with is, kissing her, grinding against her. She moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes she felt his kisses trail down her neck, his tongue lick her collarbone, then move down to her breasts. He kissed her through the material, hardening her nipples. He unlatched the front clasp and pushed the material away, bringing one of her breasts into his mouth. He fingers rolled the other nipple and Usagi panted, feeling her body heating up, shivering with need.

She felt his hand on her thigh, trailing down to her inner thigh and then inch up to the place she needed him the most. She cried out as his fingers grazed her and he groaned. "Oh, Usako, you're so wet."

"Please… please… please…" she panted, her fingers digging into the mattress.

Mamoru's fingers pulled the fabric back and she heard the laughter in his voice. "Is this what you want, Usako?"

His fingers dipped into her and she choked on her scream, her hips rising. "Yes!"

He thrust his fingers in and out of her as he kissed down her stomach. Usagi screamed loudly as his mouth replaced his fingers, licking and suckling her, making her body shiver and coil tightly with pleasure.

"Mamo-chan, stop."

He lifted his head and she smiled, sitting up. "Come here."

He crawled up the bed and Usagi pushed him onto his back, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him. She placed kisses down his neck to his chest, his breathing getting heavier as she got lower, licking his nipples. Her fingers undid his pants and her fingers hooked onto his boxers as she got to his navel. She ripped her pants down, exposing how hard he was. He moaned as she brought him into her mouth, licking and sucking him. She moaned, aroused by how good she was making him feel.

She crawled up his body and he watched her, his eyes hesitant. "Mamo-chan, I want to make love."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, anxiety lacing his voice.

"I only want to be with you, Mamo-chan, forever. I want to make love to you. I need to." Usagi paused, biting her lip. "If you want me."

Mamoru flipped her onto her back, cradling her head in his hands. "Always, my love, always." He kissed her lips softly, his kiss building with intensity and she ground herself into him.

Usagi cried out and arched her back as he entered her, filling her, making her complete. The last piece of herself with in place and the last piece of Kataki was gone. She was Mamoru's and always would be.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she moved within her, thrusting in and out. "Harder," she gasped. She meant his thrusts, gripping his back and shoulders, digging her nails into him. He kissed her neck and face, moaning her name over and over again.

Usagi flipped him over, moving over him and around him, growling his name as he kissed her breasts and cupped her butt. Usagi could feel the white-hot coil inside her abdomen get tighter and tighter, ready to crash over her.

"Mamoru! Oh, Mamoru, I'm… I'm…"

He kissed her, turning her over and thrusting into her harder, making her scream as pleasure engulfed her. She gasped as shivers of it danced all over her and she gripped onto his waist harder as Mamoru came inside her, moaning into her hair.

He withdrew from her and lay on his back, curling her into his chest. "I love you, Usako. You're mine forever now."

Usagi kissed his cheek, feeling her eyes droop. "I know, Mamo-chan. That is all I've ever wanted."

* * *

I hope that was okay. I almost... ALMOST... did a sad ending. I was going to let her leave the building and never see him again, but I figured everyone would kill me. I hope this made sense and felt like a good ending. I think it was good. I tried not to go to corny, but after everything that happened, there needed to be some lovey dovey stuff if I wasn't going to leave it just sad.

So I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They were wonderful. I'd like to especially thank Rachel P. for her touching review. It made my day. Thank you.

KuteKitsune21


End file.
